La Shinigami que quiero yo
by Kari Kurosaki
Summary: He tenido noches en vela pensando en ti, mi cuerpo te extraña al igual que mi alma; mi corazón grita tu nombre y mi mente no deja de pensarte. Pronto te volveré a ver mi Shinigami.IchiRuki.


Hola gente! Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por la demora en mi otra historia **Junto a ti**, la verdad es que no tengo mucha inspiración y ahora con lo del manga de Bleach, bueno ni como decir que me dejo como que afectada, pero yo se que Tite-san va a arreglar las cosas; eso espero xD.

Les traigo un songfic, la canción original se llama _"El ángel que quiero yo" _, pero yo la modifique un poco para que quedara acorde con la mini historia que le presentare a continuación.

Simbología: _Cursivas=pensamientos de la mente de Ichigo._

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia es completamente ficticia y no la hago con fines de lucro.

* * *

_**%%%%%%%%%%$$$$&$$$$%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**La Shinigami que quiero yo**_

_**One-shot**_

_**By: Kari Kurosaki**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%$$$$&$$$$%%%%%%%%%%**_

Ichigo soltó un cansado suspiro al tiempo que caía sobre su cama. El ojimiel se encontraba boca arriba sobre su lecho, con las manos detrás de la nuca y mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

-Entrenar tanto con Urahara me tiene muerto_ –_susurro Ichigo mientras daba una vuelta sobre las sabanas –Pero vale la pena tanto esfuerzo_ –_en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa.

Ichigo extendió su mano y tomo su ipod que se encontraba en una esquina de la cama. El chico se coloco los auriculares y encendió el aparatito.

_**Así es la ley**_

_**Hay un ángel**_

_**Hecho para mí.**_

El peli naranja miro la pantalla de su ipod, la canción se llamaba "el ángel que quiero yo".

-Cursi –murmuro el chico al tiempo que sonreía irónico

_**Te conocí**_

_**El tiempo se me fue**_

_**Tal como llegó.**_

_Te conocí una noche que entraste por la ventana de mi habitación y desde ese momento mi vida cambio. Ha pasado mucho desde esa vez, pero yo aun lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Y así como llegaste a mi vida, así te despediste de mí, pero despedirse no es lo mismo a un adiós…yo aun guardo las esperanzas._

_**Y te fallé**_

_**Te hice daño,**_

_**Tantos años yo**_

_**Pase por todo sin pensar**_

_Fui egoísta, si, lo sé. No lo pensé cuando tome aquella decisión, sabía que no te volvería a ver y ahora entiendo mi error, te falle en cierto modo, se que con aquella decisión te hice daño; te hice sufrir como yo sufro hoy…_

_**Te amé sin casi amar**_

_**Y al final quien me salvó**_

_**La Shinigami que quiero yo.**_

_Es tarde ya para decirlo, pero hoy me doy cuenta de que te amo; solo extrañándote me he percatado de mis errores. Tu siempre estuviste para mi, fuiste mi luz entre tanta oscuridad, eras la luna que iluminaba entre las frías y solitarias noches de mi corazón. Tú fuiste la única que pudo detener la lluvia, tu eres la Shinigami que quiero yo…tu eres Rukia Kuchiki._

_**De nuevo tú**_

_**Te cuelas en mis huesos**_

_**Dejándome tú beso**_

_**Junto al corazón.**_

_**Y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas**_

_**Me sacas de las malas**_

_**Rachas de dolor**_

_**Porque tú eres**_

_**La Shinigami que quiero yo.**_

_Y otra vez, tu recuerdo está en mi mente. Recuerdo aquellas veces en las que luchamos hombro a hombro, aquellas tontas peleas sin motivos. Aun siento tu presencia, pero no tu reiatsu. Lo que nos une no es solo el reiatsu, ni el poder vernos todo el tiempo; lo que no une es nuestro corazón, porque si no estás a mi lado, yo se que tu cuidas de mi como un ángel guardián. _

_**Cuando estoy fatal**_

_**Ya no sé qué hacer**_

_**Ni a donde ir,**_

_**Me fijo en ti.**_

_Vivir una vida normal es agobiante. Y ahora sin ti, mi vida ya no tiene color. Mi único apoyo es mi esperanza de volver a verte, ese es el motor que me impulsa a seguir, a entrenar y resistir._

_**Y te siento cerca pensando en mí.**_

_**El cuerpo se me va**_

_**Hacia donde tú estás.**_

_**Mi vida cambió**_

_**La Shinigami que quiero yo.**_

_He entrenado día y noche, semanas sin descanso, he tenido noches en vela pensando en ti, mi cuerpo te extraña al igual que mi alma; mi corazón grita tu nombre y mi mente no deja de pensarte. Pronto te volveré a ver mi Shinigami, pronto estaremos juntos y así habrán valido todos mis esfuerzos para recuperar mis poderes. _

_**Mi enana, mi Rukia, la Shinigami que quiero yo.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%$$$$&$$$$%%%%%%%%%%**_

* * *

Como estuvo?

Bueno les explicare si no entendieron aunque creo que está claro el mensajito ¿no?. Ichigo está entrenando con Urahara para recuperar sus poderes, este mini fic, es sobre una de las noches en las que Ichigo llega cansado de su entrenamiento y casualmente toma su ipod para escuchar algo y relajarse, pero como Ichigo extraña tanto a Rukia. La canción que escucha le recuerda mucho a su enana, bueno quien no recordaría a la persona que quiere cuando escucha una canción tan bonita ¿no?.

¿Creo que no les gusto….?

Y si les gusto me dejan….

**Reviews?**


End file.
